


Those Left Behind

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Ties that Bind [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Dark, F/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Size Kink, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver and Garrett are both left alone and desperate after the disappearance of their sister and their partner. Carver gets a late night visit however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> There's no dub con warning in this one because Neria did not use compulsion on him. The very beginning might be considered mildly dubious but the main event is fully consensual. She does end up using compulsion on him but not for agreeing to sex.
> 
> And poor Hawke. You also should have guessed at that if you've read any of my fics. Once more, I'm sorry for being so mean.

Carver sat at his kitchen table, head held in his hands. Garett sat across from him, face buried in his crossed arms. Bethany had disappeared shortly after Neria. In two months they hadn’t seen or heard from either of them. Both had been reported as missing but the police refused to believe they were actually missing. Despite no one having seen them, rent on their apartments had been paid. Now their apartments were empty and still no one had seen them. Even their landlords hadn’t seen them moving their things out.

He’d been told to be patient by so many people in authority, people that were supposed to believe and help. If he heard those words again Carver suspected he’d be spending a few nights in jail with an assault charge hanging over his head. Nearly everyone said they’d show up somewhere. They would call or text. Carver knew they wouldn’t however. They already would have if they could.

Bethany was his twin. She had always been closer to Garrett than him but Carver knew in his heart she would have told him long before she moved. Bethany wouldn’t be hiding from them either. After their father’s death a few years ago she wouldn’t put their mother through the uncertainty.

Neria also wouldn’t have just left without telling him. When her job took her out of the city Carver usually knew right after she did. They called or had a video chat every night she was gone. There was also nothing in their relationship that was bad enough to warrant a split. They fought and disagreed but always sat down a day or so later and talked it out. Most of all Neria wasn’t afraid to speak her mind to anyone. He knew she would have told him if something was wrong.

Someone had taken them. It was the only explanation that made sense. Carver refused to entertain the notion that they were dead. He wasn’t sure why but he _knew_ Neria was still alive and in the city. This sure knowledge wasn’t very comforting. It was the very opposite. His fruitless searches made even more frustrating because of it. Between them he and Garrett had covered all of Denerim. Whoever had taken them had hidden them well.

For whatever reason Carver had thought the kidnapper was intent on making him miserable. Now that Anders had gone missing exactly like Neria and Bethany had, he wondered if he or she didn’t have a grudge against Hawke men. Garrett’s boyfriend had only been missing for four days but both of them were positive it was the same person who’d taken their sister and his girlfriend. Unfortunately neither of them had the faintest idea of who might hate them that badly.

Carver’s chest constricted and he drew a few shuddering breaths before yanking on fistfuls of his hair. His eyes burned with unshed tears and he squeezed them shut. He thought about a little black felt box in his sock drawer and the amethyst ring it held on soft satin. Carver tugged his hair again, hard enough to really hurt and pushed the little box from his mind.

“We should go talk to Mother,” said Garrett his voice slightly muffled.

“What for?” Carver replied sullenly.

“She needs our support for one thing,” Garrett said irritably his voice much clearer.

He let his arms fall to the table and sat back in his chair. Garrett was glaring and Carver scowled back. “Because she’s been so helpful? Have you forgotten what she said?”

“Of course not,” Garrett said angrily as he stood. “She said the same thing to me. I want to ask her about Father.”

“Father?” said Carver in confusion. “Why Father?”

“Somebody he crossed somehow,” he replied with a slightly defeated shrug. “There’s got to be a reason the person who did this chose the people closest to us.”

“Everyone liked Father,” Carver said dismissively. He sighed heavily and stood after a moment. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to ask. No one else knows anything.”

“I have to do something Carver. I want them back and sitting here moping isn’t going to help.”

“And I haven’t been? I’ve talked to her old school buddies so often they cringe. She’s still here but we’ve looked everywhere!”

“Calm down Carver. We’ll just… have to look again.” Garrett sighed and started for the door. “Are you coming or not?”

Carver scrubbed his face and started after his older brother. After a fruitless conversation and more wasted effort searching Carver dragged himself to bed late that night. He fell onto his bed in his boxers and fell into a fitful sleep. Soft lips pressed insistently to his. There were hands on his chest, small hands. His dick was completely stiff. He could feel it against his stomach but there was also weight there, movement. Something hot slid wetly along the length.

“Wake up Carver. I remembered where you live.”

His eyes flew open and a strangled sound left his throat. Carver pulled Neria down with his hands on her cheeks. Their lips crashed together and nothing mattered except her lips, her hands on his chest and her comforting weight atop him.

“Neria,” he whispered against her lips. “I’ve missed you so much.”

She pulled away and sat up, her hands sliding down his torso to rest on his stomach in front of her thighs. His cock was tucked snugly between her labia and she resumed moving back and forth along the length of his shaft.

“I’ve been remembering things from before,” she said softly. “Since Daddy made me sit on his horrible prick.”

“Daddy? Neria, who…”

“He knows I don’t like it. That’s why he made me do it.”

“He raped you? Neria who is this man?”

“I… can’t talk about Daddy. He wouldn’t like it. I don’t think he’ll like me being here but… I had to come.”

“You’re…”

Neria ground down on him and Carver struggled to maintain coherent thought.

“Fuck me Carver.”

“Neria…”

“I need your cock up my ass… your hands on my tits… your lips on my neck… like it used to be…”

Carver shook his head and sat up, stopping the very distracting slid of her pussy on his dick. He pulled the much smaller elf to his chest and held her tightly.

“Anything you want love. Just stay with me.”

“I can’t…” Neria nuzzled against his chest. “Daddy expects me and I…” She shuddered in his grip and he held her tighter. Her voice was little more than a desperate whisper when she continued. “Fuck me Carver. I need you to fuck me. Please.”

“All right love. Let me get the lube.”

“You don’t need it.” Carver felt the oddest tugging sensation in his mind. She pressed her lips to his chest in a kiss and he felt that tug again. “You can’t hurt me. Not anymore. I promise I won’t ever hurt you again.”

“What are you talking about?” Carver asked in confusion.

“It doesn’t matter,” Neria said softly, her words accompanied by another of those weird mental pushes.

He blinked and shook his head, wondering why he wasn’t root deep up her back passage. Carver kissed her head and let go. “Turn around love.”

Neria pressed a quick but excited kiss to his lips and turned on his lap. He pulled at one beautiful cheek and lined his cock up with her pucker. Without a seconds notice Neria sunk down on him and sighed in happiness as he gasped at her vice like grip on his shaft. Carver held her hips until he was no longer in danger of coming pathetically early. With a kiss to her shoulder he ran his hands up her sides and around to her front.

With one of his large hands completely covering each of her small breasts Neria began rising and sinking. He kissed her shoulder, her neck and the lobe of her ear when he could reach it while he kneaded her tits and pinched her nipples between is fingers. The slow rhythm they fell into was familiar and Carver could almost forget the strange conversation before or her even stranger appearance in his bedroom. It wasn’t in the front of his mind as pleasure built in his gut however.

She was humming and moaning in turns, her slow and steady pace gradually changing to hard and fast. Carver threw his head back and rasped in several deep breaths, his balls drawing up tightly against his body. One hand slid surely down her rapidly moving body and unerringly found her clit. He rubbed around it furiously as she rose and sunk. It took only moments for her to moan loudly, her rhythm stuttering and her walls growing even tighter. Carver grunted as he exploded inside her, stopping her movement entirely with a firm grip on her hips. They sat panting for a few moments before Neria sighed.

“I have to go now Carver,” she said sadly. “Daddy will be expecting me back.”

“Please Neria,” he said in a broken whisper wrapping his arms around her again. “Don’t leave me.”

“I’m sorry Carver.” She easily broke his grip and rose off of him. Her lips connected with his again in a soft but chaste kiss. “Sleep now.” He felt an odd mental tugging and her hand pushed gently at his shoulder. He flopped back to the bed, his eyes already drifting shut.

“Remember,” her voice said close to his ear. “I’ll come back again when I can.”

“Neria…”


End file.
